Destiny's Promise
by SumireChou
Summary: Draco and Hermione are back for their seventh year ron and harry bashing


_Authors note: I own nothing but the storyline Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling I apologize if Draco is a bit ooc_

_Destiny's Promise_

Chapter 1

Hermione Granger was curled up on a seat in the Head's railcar reading a book, _Pride and Prejudice_, on the train bound for Hogwarts for her final year, waiting patiently for the other Head to arrive.

The door to the car burst open startling her to look up and see an out of breath Draco Malfoy looking worse for wear. "Merlin.." he said sounding exhausted as he shuts the door.

"Bloody hell Malfoy you trying to give me a heart attack" She said angry beyond words that he interrupted her at a good part in the book. "wait…you're the Head Boy?..."

"What's it to you Granger!...sorry bumped into Weaselbee and Potter before getting in here how do you put up with those prats?" he asked thoroughly irritated.

"I wouldn't know after the war they stopped sending me letters I guess the fame went to their head… all I know is one night I was coming into my apartment that I used to share with Ron to find him snogging Lavender Brown!" she said throwing her book at an unsuspecting wall. "Then he assumes it's all fine and dandy and that we will be still together I couldn't throw him out soon enough"

Draco looks at the witch in front of him with slight distain. "What did that poor book do to deserve it and I could tell you he was snogging her I could probably tell you when they start back up again too."

Hermione looks at him trying to find any sign of him lying and then gives up. " I don't want to know honestly… " she says sighing and slumps back into her chair "Just can we try and be civil this year even if to just rub the fact I'm somewhat friends with you in their face"

"Hey I'm all for making Potter and Weaselbee getting mad but why not look at the bigger picture maybe you will get lucky and they will fail all their classes and we won't have to deal with them in the workforce for a while?" he says.

"I can actually see them doing that forgetting that I was the one who did almost all their work" she said smiling deviously.

"You know Granger this is going to be the start of a beautiful partnership." He says before the train lurches to a stop and extends an arm "shall we go then?"

She looks at his hand for the briefest of moments before taking it having already sent their trunks to their room.

As they made their way to their rooms after a rather long and tedious perfect meeting to schedule the rounds both Head's plop on separate armchairs.

"Merlin you would think the perfects were absolute idiots?" Hermione said looking thoroughly peeved "Of course it did not help Ronald was being a complete and utter buffoon"

"Well try dealing with the remainder of the Slytherins yeesh was I that bad?" Draco said sighing as he slumps into his chair pulling out a book with the title _War and Peace._

"No you were worse but at least we didn't have to see Lavender and Ronald snogging I do believe even Parkinson would barf" She said laughing a bit before delving back into the book she was reading earlier.

After a short time the both retired to their rooms and went to sleep. As the night wore on one of them had a rather horrifying dream.

_Hermione was standing on top of the lake not sinking just standing and like a specter she watched days go by when a day seemed to slow she gasps silently as she saw Draco Malfoy being attacked the people who were attacking him were shadowed so she could not see their faces then she saw her friends standing by watching as she ran to him screaming for the people to stop and she continued to watch as the turned to curse her and say Draco leap in front of her and take what appeared to be the Avada Kedavra curse for her and fell into a heap and she saw herself sobbing and screaming curse after curse at the people who attacked him Harry and Ron try to pull her away but she stayed falling to her knees sobbing._

Hermione woke with a start seeing her room and disarray with Malfoy banging on her door before slamming it open.

"Granger! Are you trying to wake me…." He stops midsentence seeing her appearance.

"Malfoy you're alright!" she says happily hugging him.

"Granger what on earth are you talking about! Of course I'm alright I came in here hearing screaming thought you were being attacked or something" He said not exactly sure what's going on.

"Oh I guess it was all a dream, a terrifying dream but a dream none the less…"she said sighing "I need some tea…oh what time is it?"

"A little after 8 in the morning but classes are canceled due to some idiots blowing up their potion in the dungeons Snape is beyond furious if he was any worse he'd be Potter when he didn't get his way…" He said running a hand through his hair

Of course this was the first time Hermione took in Draco's appearance a muscular chest from Quidditch no doubt and only a pair of long silver and green flannel pajama pants "OUT!" she screamed pushing him out.

"what is with you granger first you hug me then your…" he frowns when she slams the door behind him. "Bloody Hell… I need to go back to bed..." he said walking slowly towards his room pondering. _Jeez what is her problem first she's all huggy then she's all 'get out' she needs to stop being so moody…_


End file.
